


尤桐   总之就是非常可爱

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	尤桐   总之就是非常可爱

气温热得令人发昏。

从地表还有前后左右所有人身上蒸腾起的热气阻塞了呼吸，其中还闻得到汗水特有的酸臭味，不是很沖鼻，只是在这样难熬的状态下闻起来格外催吐。

离进入展览中心大概还有半小时不到，前面坐着自带小马扎的人已经把小凳子收起来了，实在是可喜可贺的消息，可惜尤吉欧已经排了三个小时的队，就连高兴都让他疲惫。

“喂，尤吉欧，喝点水。”带他来漫展的同伴递来一瓶矿泉水，额头上的汗珠闪闪发光。“等一下我们分头行动，你去标记好的摊点确保每人一份场刊，最后到cosplay的地方集合。”

冰凉的水涌入喉咙，出生到现在二十年从未如此美味地喝过水，尤吉欧抹了抹嘴角，好不容易恢复的力气又被大太阳消磨掉了。

“不……我感觉我有点中暑……”

预想中逛漫展应该是更加悠闲快乐的，结果今早5点就被同伴从睡梦中叫醒，能熬到现在没有逃跑全靠兄弟情谊。尤吉欧艰难地吞了一口唾沫，晃晃塑料瓶，只剩下一滴在瓶底滚来滚去，把它收进包里。

“……还要找地方接点水。你们先去吧，我估计是不行了，等我恢复一会儿再找你们。”

“你对高温的耐性是真的差诶……”

人群开始骚动，同伴踮起脚尖看了看队伍前方。工作人员开始放人了，他们这一波都要进场，人流缓缓移动。

几乎是被推搡着往前，尤吉欧费力地扯着包，勉强挥了挥手示意同伴先走，进了场馆才觉得呼吸顺畅了一点。

刚一入馆所有人四散而开，空调竭尽全力吹的小风轻轻扑在脸上，几步远的地方有一个小型地图，尤吉欧找到休息处，把空瓶扔到垃圾桶里，摸索着前进。

“人真多啊，全日本的阿宅都来了吗……”

一平米内能站三个人，惊奇的是所有拿着手机的低头族都像头顶长了眼睛一样，匆忙却井然有序地避开其他人。只是来凑个热闹的尤吉欧很明显不具备这个技能，因此速度堪比龟爬。

“……那个是，电视上经常出现的，什么变身魔法少女什么的……”即使是他对大热的动画角色也是有点眼熟的，绞尽脑汁回忆着那个名字，一个黑色的身影映入眼帘。

“…………啊……”

长度及腰的柔软黑发，纤细单薄的身体，明明有着水润漂亮的黑色眼睛，却身穿对女性来讲有点豪迈的带盔甲风衣，看起来柔美中添加了一分帅气。

长长的睫毛一扇，少女向尤吉欧的方向投来一眼，下一秒不感兴趣地收回视线，面朝前方走着。

而尤吉欧却沉陷在这不经意的一眼中。

“……诶？怎么回事，心跳……”

血液不受控制加热，心脏失速一般极速跳动。黑色的倩影走远了，但纤长发丝半遮挡住的侧脸却清晰停留在视网膜上。

——可爱，可爱到爆炸，可爱到此时此刻想向无数人诉说这种无处宣泄的冲动，又想要把那个存在藏起来除了自己谁也看不到。

总之就是非常可爱。

“咦？咦？！这是……”

是命运吗？一定是的，毕竟全身细胞都在叫嚣着找到她，腿已经在往前走了。不停拨开人潮搜寻着那一抹身影，尤吉欧随着踏出的每一步确认了自己的心情。

这是一见钟情，喜欢她，无论怎样都一定要告白，然后和她交往。

如果能结婚是最好的。

明明前一秒还快要中暑似的胸口发闷，现在却浑身舒畅。稍微加快步伐往女孩的方向走了几步，尤吉欧终于找到勾住他心弦的人。

黑发女孩站在卫生间门前，四处张望着，然后走进了左边的门。

尤吉欧跑到女孩停留的位置，进门前犹豫了一下，习惯性抬头看一眼标识牌，却愣住了。

左上方挂着的毫无疑问是蓝色男性标志。

“女孩”……？

“……不，不对啊。现在重要的不是这个！”

使劲甩了甩头，尤吉欧深呼吸一口浊气，又赶紧吐出来，咳嗽几下走进男厕所。

性别有什么问题？那是性别也无法阻挡的可爱。

如果能天天看到他，无论是上刀山下火海跨越千山万水，尤吉欧也愿意。

总之就是非常可爱！可爱就是正义！

“失礼，我进来了！”

高呼一声踏进男厕湿冷带着些许臭味的地板，纤细苗条的人影站在小便池前，一手撩起裙子下摆，另一只手握着隐隐可见的棒状物。

耳边听到的是淅淅沥沥的水声。尤吉欧又往前一步，通过极佳的角度已经能看见那个棒棒大概又多长、大体上是个什么形状了。

……但是这又有什么关系呢？

可爱！总之就是非常可爱！就连那只达到男性平均大小的阴茎和稀疏的毛发，看起来都非常惹人爱怜！

这是超越性别的可爱！尤吉欧再一次确认这个事实，鼓起勇气站在他身后。

“那，那个！”

原本就因为尤吉欧进厕所时莫名其妙打的招呼而有所忌惮的少年抖了一下，正在放水的阴茎没能继续下去，他晃晃柱体把液体甩干净，将它收回裙子里，转身面对尤吉欧。

“……有事吗？”少年面色犹疑，“如果你是想问我穿的衣服……这不是我个人爱好，只是朋友硬要我穿……”

啊，好可爱，声音也好可爱。

被这双漂亮的黑眼睛注视，尤吉欧感觉难闻的空气也变得芳香起来。视线不由自主追随着少年轻轻咬起的下唇，还有露出一点点的贝齿，手心猛地发汗。

原来可爱的人嘴唇这么粉嫩，小说里说的樱唇是真实存在的啊。

“……太可爱了……”

不经意间真实想法脱口而出，尤吉欧捂住嘴，面对变得惊吓的目光，赶紧补救几句。

“不！不是！我是说，你太可爱了……不对，呃……”

越说越混乱，看来自己变成一个只会说可爱的废人了。无比痛恨自身词汇量的贫乏，尤吉欧发现少年脸上带了些笑意。

“……噗，那是什么啊，居然说我很可爱。”

嘴边小小的酒窝让尤吉欧看呆了，然而更令他无所适从的是少年递出的手。

“你真是有意思。我叫桐人，你叫什么？”

使劲在外套上擦擦手，双手握住那只白净的手掌时，感受着手心皮肤相贴的触感，尤吉欧眼眶差点热起来。

“尤、尤吉欧！我的名字是尤吉欧！”

已经能听到命运的钟声了，这一刻，尤吉欧无比相信曾无数次唾弃的神，在心里无数次感谢。

“那个，我很喜欢你，你能不能和我……”

“——喂！这里有厕所，先休息一下……”

交往的交字还没有出口，半掩的门被推开。尤吉欧几乎是条件反射地将桐人拉到怀里，然后跑进隔间关好门。

“没人啊，真幸运——”

“我操，你不要在我旁边尿尿好不好？那么多小便池你去那边尿啊。”

“有什么关系，以我俩的交情……”

新进来了两个人，脱了裤子打打闹闹，金黄的液体在空中划成一条线，有一些洒出来，为地板更添一分风味。

而在一门之隔的地方，尤吉欧脸埋在桐人颈窝里，正为了嗅到的香水气味而无比兴奋。

“唔，呼呼，对、对唔起……”

说话也说不清楚，不如说这个道歉只是为了让脸更加多方位摩擦桐人脖子。假装要摔倒的样子勒紧了那个纤细的腰身，尤吉欧突然意识到桐人正严丝合缝地坐在他身上。

而下半身顶到的柔软应该就是桐人的屁股。

“你干什么……为什么要躲起来啊……”

带着热度的呼吸喷洒在耳边，嘴唇触感若有若无。眼前的脖颈已经被熏红了，不知热的还是羞的，听到的声音倒是带了点怒气。

“不小心就……”敏感的生殖器官精神抖擞升起，不管怎么说要是被发现就完蛋了，尤吉欧只能尽可能往后缩。“因为你太可爱了，要是被他们看到……”

怀里的温暖扭了扭，紧接着脸颊上有点痒，尤吉欧偏过头，看到一双含羞带怒的眼睛。

“……请你不要说的这么，这么奇怪好不好？我一个大男人，就算是穿女装，也不会被怎样啊！”

桐人又扭了扭，皱起眉：“话说我屁股下面有什么硬硬的……从刚才开始就一直硌着……”

尤吉欧迅速往后一缩，然而桐人却因为姿势原因跟着往下坐，最后支起小帐篷的裤裆刚好顶在黑色裙摆下。尤吉欧看见桐人的脸红了，难以置信地瞪大双眼，一眨不眨地盯着他勃起的下体。

被心怡对象这么看着，无论是谁都会害羞吧。尤吉欧捂住脸，从指缝里观察桐人的表情。

“别，别看了……”

那张可爱的脸由红变黑，能感觉到他的手隔着裤子摸了一把精神满满的阴茎，然后像受了多大侮辱一样低声喃喃。

“居然真的硬了……怎么会有这种人……”

有什么办法？毕竟实在是太可爱了，和桐人呆在密闭环境中能控制住手不乱动就是极限。

虽然刚才趁乱揉了一下腰。

“对不起……”

羞耻得不能自拔，简直想从马桶钻进下水道，但是又想留在桐人身旁……纠结成一团的思绪中，尤吉欧突然感到阴茎又被揉了一下。

“……诶？”

从手掌缝隙看到桐人把手伸向了自己的裤链，肖想多时的手掌探进牛仔裤里，犹豫了片刻，然后沿着内裤边缘进入，肉贴肉地和充血鼓胀的肉棒打了个招呼。

“你这个，还挺大的。”

完全丧失语言理解能力，尤吉欧愣愣地放下手，看着自己的一部分逃脱意识控制擅自变得更大。

“咦……？现在是，什么情况……咦？”

透明粘液从龟头小孔溢出，一滴滴沾湿了泛红的掌心。从生殖器官中流出的东西把桐人弄脏了，这一认知简直是冲击性的，直接让大脑当场当机。

裙摆上也蹭一点前列腺液，桐人皱眉，可是两只手都粘粘的，只好别开视线眼不见心不，继续上下揉搓手里的阴茎。

要不是刺激过大快射精了，尤吉欧压根说不出话，勉强从喉咙里漏出的也是不成语句的单词。

“……你，等等……为什么……我……”

桐人抬头看向他，睫毛这下能一根不漏全部看清：“怎么，你有怨言吗？”

“……！没有！”

怎么可能有怨言！开心都来不及！一见钟情的对象下一秒就在卫生间帮自己撸，虽然发展很色情，但哪个男人没做过这样色情的梦呢？！

而且还可爱！很可爱！非常可爱！

在这个可爱面前一切道理都不需要！

“……我是觉得你直接顶个帐篷出去不太好，反正都是男人，帮你撸出来也没什么，还更快一点。”

从粉红的小嘴里吐出一些更可爱的话，逻辑漏洞很大，但尤吉欧已经不在意了，与之相对他把手放在桐人屁股上……

“摸什么啊！你不要得寸进尺好吗！”

压低声音的威胁没有丝毫威慑力，微微鼓起的脸颊反而更诱人……尤吉欧遗憾地叹一声，乖乖收回手。

“……我又不是gay，你不要打我屁股的主意。”嘴上这么说，手上却毫不留情地摩挲男人阴茎，桐人低下头嘟嘟囔囔。“你怎么还不射啊？我技术这么好，单身二十年的技术还不能让你秒射吗……”

好像听到了什么令人在意的消息。尤吉欧眼珠微转，转而盯着面前白皙的脖颈，咽了一口口水。

“你……看起来好热啊……”

每一次手上的动作都带着衣领下坠再立起，晶莹的汗珠从喉结滑下，落进引人遐想的缝隙中。

衣服遮掩下的乳头是什么样的呢？肯定和嘴唇一样粉嫩，撕开来暴露在空气中时会微微战栗，然后一点点变红，最后带着周围白嫩的小小乳肉也变得粉红起来。

要是能尝一口就好了，包裹住浅浅的乳晕一吸，舌头要狠狠刮几下乳孔，像婴儿一样吮吸，最后把两边的乳头都吸大，变成成熟的嫣红色，还沾着自己的口水，就像被标记了一样……

“咦，是不是要射了？”

光是想象就兴奋得不行，堵在柱体里的精液在为喷薄的那一瞬间蓄力。尤吉欧赶紧摒住呼吸绷紧肌肉，把射精冲动憋回身体里，咬着牙齿否定。

“没有！还早呢，你继续！”

桐人无语似的瞟他一眼，沿着根部往上撸，轻轻弹了下憋屈到颤抖的龟头：“想射就射啊……你忍什么。”

“但是！我如果射了，你就走了……”肉棒热得发烫，沉甸甸一根垂在桐人手心，而尤吉欧本人却很可怜地瘪起嘴：“……我不想这么快结束啊，要不你和我一起？我也帮你撸……”

“不要。”桐人拒绝得很快。“那样太gay了，你快点射！这里面又没空调，我想出去。”

明明可以丢下自己不管一个人出去，实际上却为了一个陌生人不当众出糗了而在进行性服务……该说是人很好吗？尤吉欧不太明白，但有一点是很肯定的。

桐人非常可爱这一点。

“……那，为了让我尽快射，我摸摸你也可以吧？”

既然如此，就要想其他方法来谋福利了。尤吉欧舔舔嘴唇，手摸上裙子之下丝袜之上白净光滑的大腿，在肌肤上来回摩擦。

“这里是叫……绝对领域？还是什么领域的地方。”呼出的每一口气都带上情欲，尤吉欧将鼻尖靠在桐人耳边，亲昵地蹭蹭。“来这的阿宅们都很喜欢吧？他们是不是会对着你欢呼尖叫？”

“——我又不是为他们穿的！谁管他们叫不叫！”

桐人开始着急了，手掌收紧，狠狠握了一把阴茎。尤吉欧倒吸一口凉气，悄悄抿一下桐人耳朵尖，在他转过头时又别开脸，装作什么都没干。

“是吗……但是你这么可爱……嘶，轻点。”

“可爱可爱的好吵啊！你赶紧射……呜哇你干嘛！”

桐人小声惊呼，一只手蹿到身后，缓慢地揉了揉他的屁股。不得已穿上的女式内裤已经细成几根短线，牢牢卡进臀缝中间，铬得他极不舒服。但是想把它蹭出来又必须把整个屁股送进尤吉欧手里，发烫的手掌像暖炉一样贴在臀肉上，很舒服，但就是这种舒服让桐人羞耻又不安。

“别揉！你这个，混蛋……”

软糯的嗓音只能增添欲火，尤吉欧觉得内心善良的自己逐渐被新发现的邪恶人格吞噬了，桐人越是不情愿，越是委屈巴巴地求饶，他就越兴奋。

“就揉一下，你不是男孩子吗？心胸要大度一点， 同性间这样做没什么的。”

“我信你个鬼……”

桐人双眼含泪，被羞出来的。他已经扶不住肉棒了，那根巨大的阴茎前后戳着他的裙子，不停顶到他自己的肉茎。

虽然不明显，但自从看到满脸情色欲望的尤吉欧，他就一点点硬起来。现在阴茎被另一根摩擦，屁股肉被很有技巧地揉弄，脖子边还有湿润的触感，不用想就知道尤吉欧在吻他，保持童贞二十年，一下子来这么大刺激……

“……！你别！那里……”

作乱的手摸到后腰，连自己都没发现的敏感点被肆意抚摸。嘴里叫出的呻吟像女孩子一样，桐人哭着抖了一下，裙子前摆濡湿出一块痕迹。

“咦？你射了？”

尤吉欧捏了捏裙子颜色变深的地方，浓稠的白精，量还挺多，一看就是没自己处理过，黏糊糊一团糊在裙子里面。

这可真是……可以说是意外之喜吗？心仪对象即使是同性也被自己摸到高潮了，那么他们身体相性肯定很高……

“你很舒服啊，我真开心。”明知这时候说这句话很恶劣，尤吉欧还是贴着他耳朵暧昧地喃喃，“那让我也更舒服一点好不好？”

然后在桐人气愤地转头瞪他时吻上眼馋许久的唇瓣。

“——唔！唔唔，你……”

话语消失在唇齿交融间。尤吉欧几乎是贪婪地夺取桐人嘴里的唾液，舔过他的牙齿，深至牙龈，在满足过后又缠着躲闪的小舌头不放，肆意深吻着，缠绵的水声回响在这片狭小空间中。

桐人反抗的力气变小了，也许是缺氧无力，执拗收回的手被尤吉欧带着一起摸上还未射精的肉棒，先揉了揉龟头，又沿着柱身表面不断磨蹭。满是欲液的双手围成一圈，供肉棒在里面顶弄。

“呜……等，唔……”

说不出话，脑子晕晕的，唾液从嘴边溢出来也擦不了。桐人迷茫地思考现在他衣服上能有多少种液体，是不是脏的不行，等会出去又怎么办。

混乱之中感觉到手心的肉棒停顿一下，然后大股大股的浓精涌出来，射在同一个地方，和他的精液混在一起。

“……啾。”

一吻结束，尤吉欧又流连地啄几下变得红肿的唇瓣，满足地笑了。

“我喜欢你。”

桐人茫然，眼神发直地盯着他，尤吉欧被勾得又吻一下：“真可爱，我喜欢你。”

可爱，可爱，可爱，可爱。

被这个词激得清醒过来，桐人低下头看看乱七八糟的衣服，没抓住重点地感叹一句：“……我怎么出去？”

尤吉欧思考片刻：“穿我的外套？这件没怎么脏，擦擦就好。”

桐人呆呆看着他，尤吉欧想再亲几下，可惜没有得逞，被推开的脸笑得依然很灿烂。

“这样你就必须还我衣服，我们就又能见面了！对啊，穿我的外套吧！”

桐人面无表情：“然后再被你这样那样，再借你衣服穿？”

“对啊！”尤吉欧很兴奋，“可以永远见面了，我真是个天才！”

“呵。”

桐人冷笑一声，尤吉欧蹭蹭脸边的手掌，问他：“你不也是愿意的吗？毕竟一开始那么积极……”

“我！我哪想到会变成这样啊！我以为你随便射射弄到纸里就好了！”

桐人气哼哼鼓起嘴，生了一会闷气，对尤吉欧伸出手：“算了，外套给我！”

果然很可爱啊……

心里这么想着，尤吉欧乖乖脱下衣服，然而马上就被桐人看透了。

“是不是又在想我可爱？我告诉你，以后不要在我面前这么说，不然我就，我就……还你衣服的时候把衣服挂门上就走了，你见都见不到我！”

生气的样子也好可爱啊……

一味点着头，尤吉欧看着桐人穿上他的衣服，带着他的印记，笑着跟在他后面。

“……喂，你为什还跟着我，去那边啦。”

“你要去哪？”

“看我这衣服还不知道吗，去cosplay区。”

“哦，我也一样。”

“……”

“……真可爱。”

“闭嘴。”


End file.
